videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Vesperia
Tales of Vesperia ist ein Rollenspiel des japanischen Spieleentwicklers Bandai Namco Entertainment. Am 17. September 2009 erschien eine PlayStation-3-Version in Japan. Am 11. Januar 2019 wird das Spiel als „Definitive Edition“ für Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PCs erscheinen. Diese Edition beinhaltet alle Inhalte, die zur PlayStation-3-Version hinzugefügt wurden, aber nur für Japan exklusiv blieben. Außerdem wird es weitere neue Inhalte geben. Kampfsystem Das Kampfsystem des Spiels wird „Evolved Flex – Range Linear Motion Battle System“ (EFR-LMBS) genannt. Die Kämpfe finden in Echtzeit statt: Sowohl die Charaktere als auch die Gegner agieren gleichzeitig. Standardmäßig bewegt man sich auf einer festen Linie auf den Gegner zu, ähnlich wie bei einem 2D-Beat ’em up. Man kann den eigenen Charakter jedoch jederzeit per Knopfdruck frei auf dem Feld bewegen und so den Angriffen der Gegner ausweichen. Ähnlich wie in den meisten Beat ’em ups wird die eigene Performance während eines Kampfes in Form von Rang-Punkten bewertet: Der erlittene Schaden, die benötigte Zeit, der Einsatz von Gegenständen und viele weitere Parameter beeinflussen dabei, wie viele Punkte man am Ende des Kampfes erhält. Diese Punkte können am Ende des Spiels für freischaltbare Boni verwendet werden. Abhängig von der aktuellen Anzahl an Gruppenmitgliedern können bis zu vier Figuren an einem Kampf teilnehmen. Der Spieler übernimmt dabei die Kontrolle einer der Figuren. Die anderen werden entweder von der KI gesteuert oder können optional von anderen Personen mit zusätzlichen Controllern gesteuert werden. Die Taktik kann nach Belieben umkonfiguriert werden. Dazu verfügt jede Figur über viele individuelle Spezialattacken, die im Kampf durch Knopfdruck abgerufen werden. Handlung Die Handlung von Tales of Vesperia findet in einer Welt namens Terca Lumireis statt. Die Menschheit nutzt sogenannte Blastia, alte Mechanismen, die von einer alten Zivilisation erschaffen wurden. Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Blastia: Barriere-Blastia, Aque-Blastia, Bodhi-Blastia u. a. Alle Blastia nutzen Aer als Energiequelle. Aer ist wie Luft unsichtbar, gleichzeitig aber überall präsent. Es dient als Energiequelle für Blastia, ist gleichzeitig jedoch in größeren Mengen oder in einer dichteren Form, in der man es sogar sehen kann, für alle Lebensformen schädigend. Das Spiel beginnt damit, dass das Aqua-Blastia, welches die Wasserversorgung der Unterstadt in der kaiserlichen Hauptstadt Zaphias gewährleistet, gestohlen wird. Yuri Lowell, Einwohner der Unterstadt, beschließt, nach dem Dieb namens Mordio zu suchen. Bei dem Versuch, den Dieb zu stellen, wird er aufgrund eines Missverständnisses verhaftet und ins Gefängnis verbracht. Mithilfe eines alten Mannes, der ebenfalls im Verlies in einer Zelle sitzt, gelingt es Yuri zu fliehen. Während seines Fluchtversuches begegnet er einem Mädchen namens Estellise, welches Yuris alten Freund Flynn kennt. Yuri akzeptiert die Bitte des Mädchens, sie bei der Suche nach Flynn zu unterstützen. Kurze Zeit später verlassen die beiden gemeinsam mit Yuris Hund Repede die Stadt. Auf ihrer Suche nach Flynn machen sie Bekanntschaft mit Karol Capel, einem Mitglied der Gilde 'Jagdklingen', sowie Rita Mordio, einer Zauberin, deren Name und guter Ruf von dem Dieb missbraucht wurde. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es mehrere Diebe gibt, die Blastia aus der ganzen Welt gestohlen haben. Yuri und die anderen finden heraus, wer hinter den Diebstählen steckt: Ragou, Magistrat der Hafenstadt Capua Nor, und Barbos, Anführer der Gilde 'Blutsbund'. Zusammen mit Judith, einer Krytia, sowie Raven, dem alten Mann aus dem Verlies des Schlosses, gelingt es ihnen schließlich, Barbos zu besiegen, Ragou zu verhaften und die Aque-Blastia zurückzuerhalten. Kurze Zeit später wird Estellise von einem Monster namens Phaeroh angegriffen. Yuri und die anderen beschließen, Estellise auf der Suche nach Phaeroh zu helfen. Sie erfahren auf ihrer Suche, dass das Monster einer intelligenten Rasse namens Entelexeia angehört. Diese wachen über die Welt und kümmern sich darum, dass die Aerproduktion im Gleichgewicht bleibt. Manche Blastiatypen, wie etwa die Hermes-Blastia, bewirken eine Überproduktion von Aer, was zum Tod alles Lebens führen würde. Auch wird aufgedeckt, dass Estellise über die Kräfte des Vollmond-Kindes verfügt: Sie kann ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzen, ohne eine Blastia zu verwenden; stattdessen kann sie Aer direkt kontrollieren. Dies jedoch hat in der Vergangenheit zur Entstehung des Adephagos geführt: Einem Wesen, das aus Aer besteht und drohte, die gesamte Welt in Aer umzuwandeln. Als Estellise davon erfährt, hat sie Angst und zieht sich von den anderen zurück. Daraufhin wird sie von Raven entführt und zu Kommandant Alexei gebracht – dem Drahtzieher hinter Barbos und Ragou sowie dem Verantwortlichen hinter der Produktion von Hermes-Blastia. Yuri und die anderen folgen Alexei zu einem alten Tempel, wo sie mit Raven konfrontiert werden. Dieser gibt seine wahre Identität preis: Er heißt in Wirklichkeit Schwann Oltorain und ist Hauptmann der Schwan-Brigade. Nach einem Kampf gelingt es ihnen, aus dem einstürzenden Tempel zu fliehen. Später treffen sie Raven/Schwann wieder, der den Einsturz des Tempels überlebt hat. Er bittet Yuri, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, wird jedoch von diesem verschont mit der Begründung, dass Ravens Leben nun in seinen Händen liegt. Währenddessen nutzt Alexei Estellises Fähigkeit, um einen alten Schrein namens Zaude aus den Tiefen des Meeres zu bergen. Yuri und den anderen gelingt es, Estellise zu retten, sie können jedoch nicht verhindern, dass Alexei das Siegel bricht, welches den Adephagos für über 1000 Jahre lang versiegelt hat. Als Alexei das Resultat seiner Tat sieht, begeht er daraufhin Selbstmord. Yuri und die anderen finden einen Weg, den Adephagos zu vernichten: Sie nutzen Estellises Fähigkeit, um Elementargeister aus den Überresten verstorbener Entelexeia, den Apatheia zu erschaffen. Das Bewusstsein der Entelexeia wird in den Elementargeist übertragen und erschafft so eine neue Persönlichkeit. Auf dieser Basis entwickeln sie den Plan, alle Blastia auf der ganzen Welt in Elementargeister zu verwandeln, um so genügend Energie für die Zerstörung gegen den Adephagos aufzubringen. Dieser Plan wird jedoch von einer Person namens Duke bedroht: Dieser hat eine antike fliegende Festung genannt Tarqaron wiederbelebt, um die Lebensenergie aller Menschen auf der Welt gegen den Adephagos zu richten. Yuri und den anderen bleibt keine andere Wahl als Duke zu stoppen. Auf der höchsten Ebene von Tarqaron treffen sie auf Duke. Sie sind in der Lage, Duke zu besiegen und können letztendlich den Adephagos zerstören. Charaktere Protagonisten Yuri Lowell : Alter: 21 Jahre : Geschlecht: Männlich : Größe: 180 cm : Yuri Lowell ist mit seinem Freund Flynn Scifo in der Unterstadt der kaiserlichen Hauptstadt Zaphias aufgewachsen. Beide sind den kaiserlichen Rittern beigetreten, Yuri ist jedoch bereits nach drei Monaten ausgetreten, nachdem er erlebt hat, wie schlecht die Ritter die Leute aus der Unterstadt behandeln. Flynn Scifo : Alter: 21 Jahre : Geschlecht: Männlich : Größe: 180 cm : Flynn Scifo ist mit seinem Freund Yuri Lowell in der Unterstadt der kaiserlichen Hauptstadt Zaphias aufgewachsen. Beide sind den kaiserlichen Rittern beigetreten. Während sein Freund Yuri bereits nach drei Monaten von den kaiserlichen Rittern ausgetreten ist, verblieb er im Dienst und wurde schließlich zum Leutnant befördert. Repede : Alter: 4,5 Jahre : Geschlecht: Männlich : Größe: 170 cm (inklusive Schwanz) : Repede ist ein Hund mit einer Narbe an seinem linken Auge und einer Pfeife, die er immer mit sich trägt. Yuri und Flynn haben sich um ihn gekümmert, seitdem er ein Welpe ist, nachdem sein früherer Besitzer verstorben ist. Seither begleitet er Yuri überallhin. Estellise Sidos Heurassein : Alter: 18 Jahre : Geschlecht: Weiblich : Größe: 165 cm : Estellise (Spitzname: Estelle) ist eine Prinzessin und ein Anwärter auf den kaiserlichen Thron. Sie hat vor den Ereignissen des Spiels nie das Schloss verlassen, dafür aber ist sie aufgrund ihrer Ausbildung in den meisten Bereichen besser gebildet als die meisten Leute in Terca Lumireis. Sie besitzt eine große Hilfsbereitschaft, die sie dazu veranlasst, jede verwundete Person zu heilen, der sie begegnet. Karol Capel : Alter: 12 Jahre : Geschlecht: Männlich : Größe: 135 cm : Karol Capel ist ein in Dahngrest geborener Junge. Er hatte sich vor den Ereignissen des Spiels mehreren Gilden angeschlossen, wurde aber aufgrund seiner Feigheit immer wieder entlassen. Als Yuri und Estelle ihn das erste Mal antreffen, gehört er der Gilde „Jadgklingen“ an, wird jedoch aus dieser ebenfalls entlassen. Einige Zeit später gründet er zusammen mit Yuri die Gilde „Heldenmutige Vesperia“. Karol pflegt eine Freundschaft mit Nan, einem hochrangigen Mitglied der Jadgklingen. Diese Beziehung ist jedoch einseitig, da die Jadgklingen, und damit Nan, mehr als einmal mit Karol und den anderen in Konflikt geraten. Rita Mordio : Alter: 15 Jahre : Geschlecht: Weiblich : Größe: 150 cm : Rita Mordio ist ein Mädchen, das in der Stadt Aspio geboren und aufgewachsen ist. Sie studierte dort seit ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr an Blastia. Sie hat einen etwas hitzköpfigen Charakter und zeigt sich zunächst distanziert zu Yuri und den anderen. Im Verlauf des Spiels entwickelt sie jedoch Vertrauen zu den anderen und öffnet sich den anderen, speziell zu Estelle und Judith. Mit Karol pflegt sie aufgrund seiner manchmal lächerlichen Sprüche eine Art Hassfreundschaft. Raven : Alter: 35 Jahre : Geschlecht: Männlich : Größe: 170 cm : Raven ist ein Mann mittleren Alters und ist einer der ranghöchsten Mitglieder in der Gilde „Altosk“. Yuri trifft ihm zum ersten Mal im Verlies des Schlosses am Anfang des Spiels an und schließt sich Yuri's Truppe später in Keiv Moc an. Er macht auf den ersten Blick einen sorgenfreien Eindruck und verhält sich manchmal als Casanova, besitzt jedoch zugleich ein starkes Pflichtbewusstsein. Judith : Alter: 19 Jahre : Geschlecht: Weiblich : Größe: 175 cm : Judith (Spitzname: Judy) ist eine Frau, welche der Rasse der Kritya angehört, einem Volk, das sich bevorzugt mit dem Studien befasst. Sie verfügt über einen ruhigen und erfahrenen Charakter, passt sich jedoch dem Ernst der Kämpfe an und tendiert während dieser zu einer ernsthafteren Natur. Musik Die Musik zum Spiel wurde von Motoi Sakuraba und Hibiki Aoyama komponiert. Das begleitende Lied für den Vorspann heißt Ring a Bell und wurde von Bonnie Pink komponiert, getextet und gesungen. Filmadaption Production I.G, dasselbe Animationsstudio welches auch die Filmsequenzen zu Tales of Vesperia produziert hat, veröffentlichte am 3. Oktober 2009 eine Filmadaption des Spiels. Der Film spielt chronologisch gesehen vor den Ereignissen des Spiels und trägt den Namen Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike. Quellen Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Xbox One Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:PlayStation 4 Kategorie:Nintendo Switch Kategorie:Tales of Kategorie:Bandai Namco Entertainment Kategorie:Rollenspiel